


A Moment

by kijikun



Series: To the Very Spark [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pre-Relationship, Robot/Human Relationships, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus Prime does not get many moments to himself. The ones he does, he savors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Set during season 1.

Optimus found himself not at all surprised when the tiny form of June Darby climbed up to where he was sitting looking at the fading sun. "I would have been happy to help you up," he told her. 

"I used to mountain climb, a few rocks are nothing," she told him, sitting down. 

"I see." Humans always surprised him. Sometimes in terrible ways. 

With June they always seemed pleasant even when she was angry. They sat in companionable silence for a while as the sun slowly sank. He'd missed just being able to be with another and not have anything expected of him. He adored Ratchet, but even before the war Ratchet couldn't tolerate not doing something for more than a handful of kliks. 

"I wanted to apologize," June said as the last pinks of the sunset disappeared, casting them both into the darkness of the moon and stars. 

Optimus turned his helm to look at her and after a nano-klik of consider drew back his battle mask. "For what, June?"

She sighed softly, tilting her head back to look at him. "I get so worried and scared for Jack that I forget how much you worry too. That isn't very fair of me."

"I understand that my worry and fear for Jack and the other children's safety cannot compared to your fears over your son," Optimus allowed diplomatically. He understood her fears in a way that was still too close to his spark, still too cloaked in grief to speak to even Ratchet about. 

June shook her head. "But you do, as much as you can," she told him. "But that isn't quite what I meant. I meant about Bumblebee."

Optimus dipped his helm. "I -- yes I suppose I do worry for him like you do for Jack. I wish very much I could shield him from having to fight -- had protected him better before --" 

A tiny warm hand settled over his. "I think you probably did the best you could. He's young, isn't he? I've watched him play with the kids. I've watched how all of you treat him."

"I would never have allowed him to join the fighting if it had been my choice," Optimus said honestly. There was no point in half truths. June would call him on them anyways. "He'd volunteered to run messages when the communications went down during the war. No one bothered to see how old he was. He wasn't even a full frame yet. All I could do was try to keep him close and protect him that way."

"You've done a fine job," June told him. "It happens in wars here too. Things get desperate, people start overlooking that someone looks a little too young or that their paperwork doesn't quite match -- it isn't right. But it happens. And, considering I have a teenage son of my own, I can safely say that telling Bee he couldn't fight wouldn't have stuck."

Optimus laughed a little. "No it wouldn't have. Bumblebee is rather stubborn."

"He's had a lot of good teachers for that," June teased.

"Are you saying I'm stubborn?" Optimus asked, smiling.

June smiled up at him, fond and teasing, and his spark fluttered slightly. "I believe that is what I'm saying." 

"Ratchet would most likely agree," Optimus chuckled lightly. He very careful, very slowly turned his hand over so it was palm up. 

Her hand settled back against his, this time palm to palm as much as they ever could. Part of his processor warned that this was dangerous and had no way of working. He told it to shut up. He was allowed to pretend for the space of a night.

"You do have a distressing tendency to not listen to your doctor's orders," June told him, in a tone that reminded him of Ratchet. Medics, he thought, maybe he just had a thing for them. 

Optimus hummed softly. "Maybe my nurse will have better luck in getting me to listen."

June shifted leaning against his arm. Her fingers traced patterns over the palm of his hand that made his servos twitch. "Maybe she will."

"I look forward to it," Optimus told her warmly. "Now, perhaps you will be kind and give me a lesson in your stars? Miko was quite insistent that not knowing the constellations of Earth was a large gap in my Earth education." 

It was a transparent ploy, but he wasn't ready for this moment to end. Not yet.

"Well, we can't have that," June laughed. "I'm not sure I'm the best teacher for this, but I'll teach you what I can."

"I could and would ask for no better teacher than you, June."

Her palm pressed against his for a few kliks. This was dangerous. But he couldn't bring himself to care. He'd worry later. For now he enjoyed the feel of her against his plating, and let the warmth of her voice was over his audials. 

Together they named the patterns in the stars until Ratchet comm'd him that Arcee was back with Jack. 

And together they lingered a while after.


End file.
